pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
September No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of September (up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. 1960s * The Kinks - You Really Got Me (1964) * Herman's Hermits - I'm Into Something Good (1964) * The Rolling Stones - (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (1965) * The Walker Brothers - Make It Easy On Yourself (1965) * Ken Dodd - Tears (1965) * The Small Faces - All or Nothing (1966) * Jim Reeves - Distant Drums (1966) * Engelbert Humperdinck - The Last Waltz (1967) * The Bee Gees - I've Gotta Get A Message To You (1968) * The Beatles - Hey Jude (1968) * Mary Hopkin - Those Were the Days (1968) * Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising (1969) 1970s * Smokie Robinson & The Miracles - Tears Of A Clown (1970) * Freda Payne – Band Of Gold (1970) * The Tams - Hey Girl Don't Bother Me (1971) * Slade - Mama Weer All Crazee Now (1972) * David Cassidy - How Can I Be Sure (1972) * Simon Park Orchestra - Eye Level (1973) * Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting (1974) * Rod Stewart - Sailing (1975) * David Essex - Hold Me Close (1975) * ABBA - Dancing Queen (1976) * 10cc - Dreadlock Holiday (1978) * Gary Numan - Cars (1979) * The Police - Message In A Bottle (1979) 1980s * The Jam - Start! (1980) * Kelly Marie - Feels Like I'm In Love (1980) * The Police - Don't Stand So Close To Me (1980) * Soft Cell - Tainted Love (1981) * Adam & the Ants - Prince Charming (1981) * Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (1982) * Musical Youth - Pass the Dutchy (1982) * Culture Club - Karma Chameleon (1983) * Stevie Wonder - I Just Called To Say I Love You (1984) * David Bowie & Mick Jagger - Dancing in the Street (1985, straight in) * Phil Collins - Groovy Kind of Love (1988) * The Hollies - He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother (1988) * Black Box - Right On Time (1989) 1990s *Maria McKee - Show Me Heaven (1990) *The Shamen - Ebeneezer Goode (1992) *DJ Jazzy Jeff - Boom! Shake the Room (1993) *Whigfield - Saturday Night (1994) *Michael Jackson - You Are Not Alone (1995) *Shaggy - Bombastic (1995) *Simply Red - Fairground (1995) *Peter André - Flava (1996) *Fugees - Ready Or Not (1996) *Deep Blue Something - Breakfast At Tiffany's (1996) *The Verve - The Drugs Won't Work (1997) *Elton John - Candle in the Wind 1997 / Something About the Way You Look Tonight (1997, straight in) *All Saints - Bootie Call (1998) *Robbie Williams - Millennium (1998) *Melanie B ft Missy Elliot - I Want You Back (1998) *Venga Boys - We're Going to Ibiza! (1999) *Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) (1999) 2000s *A1 - Take On Me (2000) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *Mariah Carey ft. Westlife - Against All Odds (2000) (straight in) *Blue - Too Close (2001) *DJ Otzi - Hey Baby (2001) *Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head (2001) *Atomic Kitten - The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling) (2002) *Pink - Just Like A Pill (2002) *Will Young & Gareth Gates - The Long And Winding Road/Suspicious (2002) *Black Eyed Peas - Where Is The Love? (2003) *Nelly - My Place (2004) *Brian McFadden - Real To Me (2004) *Eric Prydz - Call On Me (2004) *Gorillaz - Dare (2005) *Pussycat Dolls - Dontcha (2005) >2005 (notables) * Pussycat Dolls - Dontcha (2005) * Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancing (2006) * Sugababes - About You Now (2007) Category:September Category:Number 1 singles